1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an apparatus for cutting an insulated wire, stripping the end thereof and twisting the wire strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an apparatus for cutting an insulated wire, stripping the end thereof and twisting the wire strand, in which pairs of insulation stripping blades are provided at the opposite sides of a pair of wire cutting blades, each pair of wire cutting blades and insulation stripping blades being adapted to effect cutting of the insulated wire and cutting of only the insulation at the opposite side portions of the cutting position on the insulated wire, respectively. The cutting is accomplished by the opening and closing movement of the opposed blades of pairs of cutting means. The insulation portions on opposite sides of the cutting position of the insulated wire are stripped by the drawing of the insulated wire in the back and forth direction imparted by clamp means for drawing the insulated wire. Pairs of insulation rotating bars are provided between the wire cutting blades and the insulation stripping blades. Each pair of the insulation rotating bars is adapted to hold therebetween the insulated wire in operative association with the closing movement of the blades, whereby the wire strands at the end portion of the cut insulated wire are twisted by rotation of the insulation being stripped by the opposite directional movement of the pair of insulation rotating bars in operative association with the drawing of the insulated wire by means of the clamp means. However, in such an apparatus, the tip ends of the wire, as cut, are forced by the wire cutting blades in the respective directions to be appreciably bent in the opposite directions, with the result that the wire end portions are held between the wire cutting blades and the insulation stripping blades while the wire end portions are compressed by the thickness of the wire cutting blades coming between the cut wires. Accordingly, rotation of the insulation in such a situation is subject to frequent slippage due to large frictional resistance, resulting in insufficient rotation of the insulation and thus an incovenience of incomplete twisting of the wire strands.